The present invention relates to a photosensitive member incorporating a new bisazo pigment in a photoelectric charge generating layer.
Photosensitive members formed by incorporating an organic charge generating material in a resin bonding agent and coating a conductive substrate with said compound are widely used due to their low toxicity, ease of manufacture and low cost.
Typical organic charge generating materials are phthalocyanine, TNF, PVK, perylene derivatives and the like, and these materials are used together with suitable charge transporting compounds, for example hydrazones, oxadiazoles and the like.
In recent years techniques have been devised for using each type of azo pigment as charge generating materials. However, the number of materials that are useful as charge generating substances in electrophotographic processes and which have excellent photosensitivity, spectral sensitivity and stability of charging potential during repeated use are extremely limited.
Further, in conventional photosensitive member manufacturing processes, the dispersion stability of the fluid dispersion of pigment used to coat the charge generating layer is particularly poor, and severe problems arise due to the deleterious effects on pot-life and film properties. These deleterious effects are one cause of deterioration of spectral sensitivity, spectral sensitivity, and other photosensitive characteristics.